


Magnus and Alec's first time.

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Magnus and Alec has sex for the very first timeWhat we didnt get to see
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Magnus and Alec's first time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smutt
> 
> I know Malec first times have been done multiple of times but I can never get enough off them.
> 
> Characters dont belong to me. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake.

Malec first time   
"They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful" Alec said looking right at Magnus's Warlock Mark with his hand on Magnus's face 

" You truly mean it Alexander, I think I can control myself and put my glamour back up if it's makes you uncomfortable you don't have to lie to spare my feelings" Magnus told Alec 

"Magnus I mean it, your eyes are beautiful and you don't have to hide them away from me" Alec said placing a kiss on Magnus cheek 

“I really don't know what I’ve done to deserve you?” Magnus whispered 

“How about I show you?” Alec said somewhat confidently and pulled Magnus back into their early position, Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec’s as the kiss deepened Alec’s hands went back to their original position of running his hands up Magnus’s back pulling his shirt up as well, Magnus shifted his position so Alec could get his shirt off. 

“Like what you see shadowhunter” Magnus said sitting up and settling his self on Alec’s lap, Magnus could feel his arousal pressed up against his ass “Because it sure feels like you do” 

Alec could feel his face heat up “Hey its nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m not unaffected myself" Magnus said softly as he took hold of his hand and placed it on his own arousal “See I’m just as turned on as you are" Alec softly press his hand on Magnus’s arousal.

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a few moans and started grinding down on Alec who could help but let out a long groan. “Alec if you don’t stop now I’m not going to be able to control myself” Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec looked embarrassed “Hey Alexander please don’t be embarrassed you haven’t done anything wrong I just don’t want it to end just yet as there’s other things that I would like to do first for example I’ve dreamt about nothing but getting my mouth on you” Magnus shuffled back so he could put his hands on the button of Alec’s jeans “Can I Alexander?” 

“Oh god yes please” Alec wanted nothing more than his jeans to come off as they had become very tight 

Magnus popped the button of Alec’s Jean’s before moving to the side of him and placing his hands to either side of Alec’s waist band, gently Magnus started to pull Alec’s Jean’s down, Alec lifted his hips to help Magnus remove his jeans, once Alec’s Jean’s were off Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s boxers and looked up to find Alec with his arm over his eyes 

“ hey if you don’t want to do this Alexander we don’t have to, it’s okay if you have changed your mind we can get dressed go cuddle on the balcony with a glass of wine"   
“No Magnus I want this, it’s just” Alec turned his head away   
“No one’s ever seen you naked?” Magnus stated   
“yeah and what if you don’t like what you see" Alec said quietly 

“Hey look at me” Alec turned and looked into Magnus’s cat eyes. “Alexander I highly doubt that, you look like a Greek god with your clothes on can’t imagine what you look like naked, would it make you feel more comfortable if we were naked together”   
Alec nodded as he was sure if he tried to speak his voice would crack 

“ Okay then" Magnus got up and stood at the side of the bed, just as he placed his hands on his belt buckle Alec shift to Magnus’s side of the bed and knelt up and placed his hands on top of Magnus’s “ please Magnus can I?” Alec looked up at Magnus, Magnus removed his hands from under Alec’s “ Go straight ahead” Alec took a deep breath and undone Magnus’s belt buckle, before moving on to the button of his trousers and pushing them down so Magnus could step out of them. 

Once Magnus was finally stood in just his boxers he expected Alec to move back, however Alec just stayed in the same position kneeling on the bed “Do you want me to remove them or would you like to do the honours?” 

“Err…I...” Alec stuttered, he took a deep breath “I want to Magnus but my hands won’t stop shaking” 

“Give me your hands, we will do it together" Magnus said reaching out for Alec’s hands, Alec looked at Magnus as he placed his hands in Magnus’s, Alec and Magnus kept eye contact the whole time they were removing Magnus’s boxers. 

Once they were far enough down Magnus stepped back so he could push them the rest of the way off and step out of them, the whole time their eyes never left each other’s, Alec took a deep breathe before deciding it was time to see Magnus in all his glory and broke their eye contact 

Magnus started to feel his nerves bubble and closed his eyes, what if Alec didn’t like what he saw, what if he decided whilst he was attracted to men, he wasn’t attracted to him. After a few short moments he realised he was stupid for ever thinking those things because evidently it wasn’t the case. 

Alec didn’t know what came over him one minute he broke eye contact to look at Magnus standing their stark naked the next minute he was placing a kiss on the tip of Magnus cock, it was almost like his body knew what it exactly wanted to do before his brain did. 

Magnus let out a low groan, never in his hundreds of years did he think Alec would place his mouth on the head of his cock without a single hesitation, Alec wasn’t even doing much apart from placing light open mouth kisses on him but it nearly made his legs give out. 

After a few more kisses, Alec pulled back to look up at Magnus “You’re going to be death me, such a tease" Magnus chuckled as he gently pushed Alec shoulder for him to move back, Alec shuffled back on his knees before lying down on his side to face Magnus who was also now lying on the bed. 

“You’re looking very uncomfortable there Alexander” Magnus winked 

Alec didn’t say anything but rolled on to his back and with one swift movement removed his boxers before lying back down.   
Magnus took in the sight of his boyfriend’s naked body “oh god Alexander you’re beautiful” 

Magnus said pulling Alec into a passionate kiss.   
“Magnus touch me please" Alec moaned 

“with pleasure" Magnus ran his hands over Alec's chest and down over his abs before going any further he looked up towards Alec to make sure this was what he want before he gently wrapped his fingers and around his erection and slowly started to jerk Alec off. 

Alec couldn’t help but let out a series of moans never in his wildest dreams did he think having another man’s hand on his cock would feel this good, hell he never even thought he would get to be intimate with another man. 

“Magnus please I need more" Alec begged although he wasn’t quite sure what more was. 

“Well I did say earlier I wanted to put my mouth on you. Is that something you might want?” Magnus said still gently jerking Alec. 

“Oh god. Yes” Alec moaned 

Magnus didn’t answer he just gently leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Alec's cock before taking it in his mouth.   
Alec’s hands immediately grabbed hold of Magnus’s hair as he continued to lick and suck at Alec’s cock. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus, something about seeing his boyfriend using his mouth on him was captivating, Alec felt his balls tighten “Magnus please I’m going to cum” Alec groaned Magnus sped up his movements as he placed his hand on Alec’s ball’s and gently rolled them in his hand. 

“Magnus I’m..” was all Alec got out before he came hard, Magnus was a little surprised at how powerful Alec’s release was but it didn’t stop him from swallowing everything Alec gave him, once Alec’s orgasm finished, Magnus gave one final swipe of his tongue and move to lie next to Alec who had his eyes close and was catching his breath. 

“Oh... that was...” Alec stuttered 

“Good?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow   
“Yeah, can I return the favour Magnus?” Alec said opening one eye and looking at Magnus   
“Only if you want to, don’t feel like you have to just because I did it” Magnus said running his hand through Alec’s hair. 

“I want to, I’ve been having dreams about doing this for you" Alec said looking at Magnus 

“Oh really, do tell darling" Magnus chuckled 

“One day Magnus, right now I would really like to try giving you a blow job” Alec said pulling himself into a sitting position and learning down to kiss Magnus. 

“Go right ahead" Magnus said spreading his legs, Alec laid down between Magnus’ legs gently took a hold of Magnus’s erection, Alec decided to do what he did early and place light kisses over Magnus’s cock, after a few minutes Alec started to feel a bit bolder and started swirling his tongue over the tip of Magnus’s dick before taking the whole head in his mouth.

Magnus couldn’t help but groan, how was his shadowhunter so good despite his inexperience “you’re doing so good Alexander” Magnus gently placed his hands in Alec’s hair. 

Hearing Magnus’s words was all the encouragement he needed to take Magnus further into his mouth, feeling Alec taking him further Magnus couldn’t help but thrust his hips up in pleasure but he must of done it harder than he thought because Alec slightly gagged “oh Alexander, I’m so sorry" but Alec didn’t answer as he managed to recover straight away and was taking Magnus as far down as he could without gagging, every time Alec pulled back up he swiped his tongue over the head before taking Magnus back down. 

“Alexander if you don’t want me to come in your mouth you need to stop" Magnus spluttered.   
Alec was unsure about swallowing especially for his first time so he took Magnus out of his mouth and starting to jerk Magnus’s cock   
“Alexander" was all Magnus managed before releasing himself all over Alec’s hand and his own abs. Whilst Magnus laid there trying to get his breath back Alec lifted his hand to his mouth and cautiously taste Magnus’s release, he wasn’t quite sure to what to make of the taste it wasn’t bad tasting but it was good either. 

“How was that your first time?” Magnus joked   
“I’m a virgin not clueless Magnus ” Alec said lying down next to Magnus and resting his head on Magnus’s chest, Magnus’s snapped his fingers for a cloth to wipe down his abs before placing it on the bed side table and wrapping his arms around Alec, moments later both Alec and Magnus fell asleep. 

Some hours later Magnus came to, he didn’t mean to fall asleep but after that mind blowing orgasm Alec gave him his body obviously needed the rest. 

Magnus couldn’t quite believe that this was finally happening, after trying so long to get Alexander to admit that there was something between them and then there was the whole Alec and Lydia debacle he had pretty much given up all hope he would ever get Alexander in his arms. 

Alec slowly came to, he could tell Magnus was awake but he didn’t want to alert Magnus to the fact he was, Alec couldn’t quite believe he was finally getting what he wanted, it was hard growing up and having to face the fact that he would forever be living a lie, then Magnus came into his life and for a brief moment he considered having want he wanted until he remembered that he couldn’t have what he wanted, he was a shadowhunter, a leader for Raziel sake, he couldn’t be selfish, he was needed to right his parents wrong and restore his family name so he proposed to Lydia and he would of married her, he was ready to and then Magnus came crashing in and suddenly Alec realised it wasn’t his job to make up for his parents mistakes, his parents made them not him, it was time to start living for himself so he apologised to Lydia marched right down the aisle even told his mom off and kissed the man he tried to convince himself he didn't want. 

“Alexander I know your awake" Magnus said.   
“Sorry, I was thinking” Alec said as he opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus 

“What were you thinking about” Magnus wondered 

“I was thinking how much my life has drastically changed, that I finally get want I’ve wanted my whole life... Magnus I’m sorry I tried to...” Magnus placed his finger to Alec’s lips. “Don’t. You don’t have to apologise, it no longer matters we're here together now and that’s all that matters" Magnus captured Alec’s lips with his as the kiss deepened. 

Alec end up on top of Magnus, both men couldn’t help but groan into the kiss Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s back to rest on his ass and pulled him closer, Alec pulled away to let out a long groan, he didn’t realise their cocks rubbing against each other would feel this good. 

“Magnus, I want you in me" Alec cried out, Magnus stopped what he was doing to focus on Alec. 

“Are you sure Alexander, I won’t lie, there may be some discomfort, are you sure you don’t want to work up to it or you could take me instead" there was nothing more Magnus wanted than to take Alec but he knew it could be a bit uncomfortable and he wanted to give Alec an out just in case   
“No Magnus I want you to be in me, I’m definitely interested in trying it the other way at some point but for now I want you to make love to me please" Alec said 

“Okay if you’re sure” Magnus said rolling them so he was on top of Alec “ If at any point you want me to stop just say, please Alexander promise me" 

“I swear on the angel I will tell you to stop if I need you to stop" Alec promised. 

No more words were needed between the two, Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips and sat between his legs, Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

“I need to prep you first Alexander” Magnus said as he poured a substantial amount of lube on his fingers. “How do you want me Magnus" Alec whispered 

“Like you are now but put your feet flat on the bed” Magnus said as he rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up   
Alec did as he was told, he could feel his face turning red “ like I’ve said before you have nothing to worry about” Magnus said running his finger up and down and round Alec rim, Magnus kept doing this until he felt the muscles relax, gently he started to push his finger in Alec’s hole. Alec couldn’t help but gasp, it was an odd sensation, it wasn’t uncomfortable it just didn’t feel normal. 

Magnus gently started moving his finger in and out of Alec, trying to get the muscles to loosen   
Now Magnus was moving his finger Alec was starting to see the appeal once or twice late at night when Alec couldn’t sleep he would give in to his desires and watch porn on his phone and he would see how the man on the receiving end of being fingered would writhe in pleasure but when he tried to do it to himself it felt awkward so he didn’t bother again, it wasn’t like someone else was ever going to do it to him and maybe it was just overrated, boy was he wrong! 

“Oh dear god, what was that!?” Alec groaned in pleasure, he didn’t know what exactly Magnus did just then to send such a shock of pleasure through his body but he definitely wanted Magnus to do that again. 

Magnus who had sensed that Alec was slightly distracted decided that then would be a good time to rub his finger against Alec’s prostate. “That my darling Alexander was your prostate"   
“again Magnus, more" Alec begged as he thrusted back on Magnus’s finger, Magnus couldn’t say no, especially seeing his boyfriend loose his inhibitions and fuck himself back on Magnus’s finger. So Magnus tapped and rubbed his finger against Alec prostate, after a few more times Magnus gently pulled his finger out. 

“Why you stop Magnus. Please” Alec begged   
“Darling if you want my cock in you, you’re going to need more than one finger" Magnus chuckled picking up the lube and spreading more on his fingers and Alec’s hole. 

“Oh" Alec felt embarrassed of course Magnus was a lot bigger than one finger. Magnus just chuckled at the look of realisation on Alec’s face “Alexander I’m about to use 2 fingers now, this maybe be a bit more uncomfortable than just one” 

“Magnus it’s fine. Like I said I’m not completely clueless I may of done erm some research" Alec mumbled it was true after his very embarrassing talk with Izzy , he'd gone straight to his room to do research, he was so sure that having sex with Magnus was what he wanted he just didn’t want to go in blind. 

“God alexander you’re really trying to kill me off now aren’t you" Magnus half chuckled and half groaned. Magnus started to run both fingers over Alec’s rim, the muscles there were a lot more relaxed than before so it wasn’t long before Magnus started pushing both fingers in. 

Alec couldn’t help but let out a whimper; Magnus fingers came to a stop “Do you want me to stop” Magnus couldn’t help but look concerned   
“Please no I just…” Alec cried wailing his hands around to find something to grasp, Magnus automatically placed his free hand in Alec’s “Does this help” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah Magnus” “okay then" Magnus started to push his fingers further in while Alec tightened his hold on Magnus, once Magnus was finally past Alec’s rim he stilled his fingers to allow Alec to get used to being filled with two fingers, it didn’t take Alec long before he loosened his hold on Magnus hand and started to rock on Magnus’s fingers, Magnus took this as a sign Alec was ready for him to move his fingers, ever so gently, Magnus started to move his fingers in and out of Alec’s hole making sure to press against Alec’s prostate on every thrust.   
When Magnus felt the muscles relax even more he pressed against Alec’s prostate once more before deciding it was time to get Alec’s hole loosened, Alec couldn’t help but let out a load groan and start grinding down faster and harder when he felt Magnus’s fingers opening “god Magnus, it feels so good" Alexander your doing so well” 

Magnus had let go of Alec’s hand so he could give a few quick strokes of his own cock. By the way Alec was grinding down on his fingers, Magnus could tell he was ready for a third however he knew a third would come with a potentially a little bit of pain and a whole lot of discomfort “ Alexander will you do something for me” 

“yes anything, anything you want” Alec rambled instead of using his words Magnus withdrew his fingers and took hold of Alec’s hand and placed it on his cock “I want to see you stroke your cock” Magnus said whilst Alec was distracted Magnus squirted more lube on to his fingers and pressed them against Alec’s hole, Magnus waited for the muscles to relax before pushing them inside Alec.

Alec immediately groaned out in pain and let go of his cock “Magnus" was he could say. “Hey it’s okay, keep stroking yourself it will help” Magnus pressed light kisses over Alec’s thighs while gently moving his fingers inside of Alec. “Your doing so well Alexander, three fingers are never easy the first time round" “You can say that again Alec huffed, there was still a slight burn but not as intense as before. 

Magnus decided to withdraw his fingers for a moment before adding more lube to his fingers and Alec’s hole and when he re-entered Alec he pushed all three fingers against Alec’s prostate,   
Alec immediately let go of his cock as his hips came off the bed” more Magnus” Alec moaned, Magnus couldn’t deny his Shadowhunter his pleasure so he switched between rubbing his fingers against Alec’s prostate and plunging his fingers in and out of Alec’s hole. 

Seeing Alec thrashing about the bed in pure bliss turned Magnus on more than he had ever been his life. 

“Magnus, please no more fingers, I want you in me, please oh god Magnus please” Alec cried   
Magnus instantly removed his fingers; Alec whimpered at the loss, Magnus applied some more lube to Alec’s hole and his own cock before pushing it against Alec’s rim. The muscle slowly loosened and Magnus slipped inside. 

Alec immediately grabbed Magnus’s hand, god he thought three fingers were bad that was nothing compared to Magnus’s cock, Magnus immediately stilled himself when Alec grabbed his hand, he could tell by looking at the Shadowhunter that he was in pain. “Alexander look at me” Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus “Do you want to stop? It will get better I promise, you also need to relax” Magnus asked rubbing his hand against Alec’s side 

“No Magnus, I just need a few more minutes, can you come here and kiss me?” Alec whispered. “You never have to ask” Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec who deepened the kiss, a short while later Alec had finally relaxed and wasn't feeling a sharp burning pain, it was just uncomfortable. 

“Alexander Are you ready for me to start moving?” Magnus said breaking away from the kiss. “Please BUT SLOWLY” Alec didn’t mean to shout but the idea of the pain that may come with it slightly panicked him. 

“Of course Darling” Magnus placed one last kiss to Alec’s lips and pushed himself up on to his knees, slowly Magnus pulled his hips back and then gently pushed forward 

“Magnus stop please, I need to stop” Alec whimpered refusing to look at Magnus as he was afraid Magnus would be disappointed.   
Magnus immediately pulled out and moved to lie next to Alec "Are you okay? Have you changed your mind? It's okay if you have like I said at the start you can always change your mind” 

“It's not that I've changed my mind I just…” Alec was unsure of the correct word to use 

“Need to rewind?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah is that okay?” Alec said still refusing to at Magnus 

“Alexander look me” Magnus said putting his hand to Alec's chin so he would look at him "That is more than okay we can go as fast or slow as you need there's no rush" 

"Thank you Magnus, I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you" Alec said looking at Magnus 

"What?! Darling I could never be disappointed with you, the only way one way I would have been disappointed was if you hadn't of stopped me, I have no interest in making you do this, sex is about pleasure, I only want to do this if you want to." Magnus said as he left a light kiss on Alec's lips but as he started to pull away Alec pulled him back for more. 

Moments later Magnus was back to his original position of lying between Alec’s legs.   
“I have an idea” Magnus suggested, Alec looked at Magnus cautiously. Magnus snapped his fingers and a butt plug appeared in his hand “This is a butt plug; it’s wider than my three fingers but a bit smaller than my cock” Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes. “I’m not sure Magnus” 

“Hey that’s okay Alexander, we can try it and if you don’t like it we can try something else” Magnus suggested 

“Okay” Alec said apprehensively “This time Alexander it might best it for you were to roll over and get on your knees and put your top half to the bed” Magnus said moving out from between his legs. 

Alec did what Magnus said, he wasn't sure of this position, he felt very exposed but he really wanted to take the sex step with Magnus so he tried not to think about it. 

Magnus couldn’t help but give his own cock a few quick tugs, Alec looked spectacular in this position and without thinking leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Alec’s rim.

“Oh fuck, Magnus that feels amazing” Alec trembled, after seeing Alec’s reaction, Magnus couldn’t help but keep swiping his tongue over Alec’s hole, Alec was a mess, he knew what rimming was but couldn’t see how it was supposed to be pleasurable but the way Magnus kept swiping his tongue and pushing against his hole he definitely could see how it was pleasurable and couldn’t wait to do it to Magnus one day. 

After using his tongue on Alec for a while, Magnus sat back on his knees and grabbed the butt plug and the lube “You ready to try the plug now Alexander” 

“Yes Magnus, I’m ready” Alec answered. Magnus poured some of the lube over Alec’s hole before putting some in his hand to slick up the butt plug, Magnus kept pushing the plug against Alec’s entrance and slowly slid the tip in and out so Alec’s body could get used to it, eventually Magnus pushed it all the way in, he couldn’t help groan when he saw the plug settled in Alec’s hole, he gave a few taps on the end of the butt plug “Is that okay Alexander?” Magnus asked 

“Yeah, it’s slightly uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than 3 but less than your cock ” Alec said quietly, he wasn't lying after being penetrated by Magnus’s cock, he had kind of been nervous that this would hurt just as much despite being smaller than Magnus himself.   
“I’m pleased to hear it, this position will also help, it allows you to be a bit more open” Magnus told Alec whilst placing light kisses over Alec’s cheeks. 

“Magnus I need…” Alec didn’t get a chance to finish before Magnus took hold of the end and gently began fucking Alec’s hole with it. Alec kept pushing back to meet every thrust of the butt plug, Alec finally had enough he was ready to try having Magnus in him 

“Magnus enough, I want you, I don’t want the plug anymore, please Magnus I want to try again” Alec begged 

“Are you sure Alexander? I don’t want to hurt you again” Magnus wanted nothing more than to push back into Alec’s body but he didn’t want to hurt him again 

“I’m sure, please god I’m so close, I don’t want to cum like this please” Alec was so close to cumming but he didn’t want to cum by the plug he wanted Magnus’s cock pain be damned. 

“Okay Alexander” Magnus slowly pulled the plug out and tossed it aside before lying down on the bed. 

“I think we should try you on top, then that way you can control how fast or slow we go and how much you want to take” Magnus said helping Alec to straddle him. 

Magnus grabbed the lube and poured it into Alec’s hand “get me ready Alexander” Alec slicked Magnus cock up and used the rest to rub over his own hole, he then pushed himself further up on to his knees so he could place Magnus’s cock against his hole. Carefully Alec lowered himself down on Magnus cock, he only got as far as getting the tip inside of him before raising himself up, he repeated this action a few times, but with each time taking Magnus a little further inside his body. Eventually Alec was sat with flushed to Magnus’s hips, unlike last time where there was a constant burn this time he just felt full.

“Oh Alexander you feel amazing” Magnus said, trying to restrain himself from grabbing Alec’s hips and lift Alec up and down on his cock.   
“so do you Magnus, feel so full” Alec groaned as he rocked back and forth on Magnus’s cock, Magnus took Alec in his hand and lazily jerked Alec off. 

Finally Alec couldn’t take anymore with the constant pressure against his prostate and Magnus’s strokes, “Magnus I need more, please” Alec sobbed 

Magnus planted his feet on the bed as Alec learned forward, Magnus didn’t waste any time taking Alec the way he needed, every time Magnus pushed forward, Alec pushed back on Magnus 

“I’m close Magnus, please I need to cum” Alec took a hold of his cock and started to stroke himself fast 

“Cum for me Alexander” Magnus cried as he felt himself fall over the edge and fill Alec up with his cum 

Feeling Magnus’s cum set of his own release and he came all over his hand, chest and Magnus’s abs before falling forward in exhaustion. Both men lay there quietly catching their breath. 

Once both men had calmed down, Alec carefully let Magnus fall from his body laid down on the bed whilst pulling Magnus into his arms, Magnus drifted off to sleep before Alec, Alec couldn’t believe he finally had exactly what he want, he had his family and the man that he loved and one day he would tell him. 

The end


End file.
